poptropicafandomcom-20200223-history
Black Widow
Black Widow is the main antagonist of Counterfeit Island. She is also a Poptropica Creator, and her username is blackwidowcreator. Her name and costume is also based off of a Black Widow spider. Appearance Black Widow has spiky black hair and a black suit with a red hourglass design, similar to that of a real black widow spider.She has a mole on her left cheek and wears round red earrings. Role in Counterfeit Island When you first go into the island, Black Widow first disguises herself as the Chief Inspector, Veuve Noire (also meaning Black Widow in French). She was pretending to be a private investigator. But when the curator gives you something at the Pop Art Museum in Early Poptropica, it is a key to Black Widow's house. So when you go inside the house, you find a painting. When you click on it it will reveal "The Scream". After that, the lights go out and you get beaten up by Black Widow. You wake up tied to a chair along with the mysterious man you met earlier. He explains to you that Black Widow betrayed him. After you get free, you come to in an underground hideout. After making your way past her guards, you use a key card the mysterious man had dropped earlier to get into her private gallery. Then Black Widow shows up to challenge you. Realizing that she may soon be defeated, she suffers a breakdown and decides that if she cannot have all of her stolen art, then no one can, and she begins to throw it from a high ledge to be destroyed. In order to defeat her, you must catch every painting and statue she drops. When she gets mad because you caught four paintings, raise the mysterious man on a lifting thing. Once it is high enough, the mysterious guy knocks her out. When he defeats her, she goes to Erewhon Prison. You then earn the island medallion. Role in Reality TV Island She is one of the Reality TV Island contestants.You may think she is terrible but she is skilled. Before each challenge, she says, "Watch out-black widows bite!" or, "Ha! These challenges are child's play!", or "You can't defeat me!" or, "Losing is not an option." She is skilled at art. "One of the games involves a...r ...t. ART!!!!" Role in Super Villain Island She was being held in Erewhon Prison For Super Villains, in the Dream Machine capsule and she is one of the villains you have to travel into the minds of. It appears that by this time, she has lost her obsession for stealing art, but has sunk deep into self-obsession becuse she paints art in her dream. Her dream is full of paintings of herself, most of them abstract, though her crowning piece is realistic. Paintings by other artistist have been vandalized and covered in graffiti saying things such as "trash' and "not art." You have to clean up the vandalism. As soon as you do, she will summon some spiders to attack you . After you finish cleaning up the grafffiti, she will start chasing you and you must destroy her self-portrait to stop her. After you have done so, her totem, which symbolizes her evil and takes the form of a red paintbrush will fall to the ground. After all the totems (that are their source of evil) have been extracted, Black Widow and the other villains escape. Her current whereabouts are unknown. Trivia *Black Widow is ranked 3rd behind Captain Crawfish. *She doesn't really have a lot of henchman. *She is a Super Villain, something that surpasses a regular Villain. ﻿Gallery BlackWidowarrested.jpg|The Black Widow in jail Black Widow.jpg|A Black Widow wallpaper BlackWidowPoster.jpg|The poster signifying the Black Widow's return in Super Villain Island. Black Widow on the Super Villain Island Website Wallpaper.jpg|Black Widow Fan-Art Lol.PNG|Cool tiger:The cops wrotten that Black Widow Collage.jpg|Pikachu4807: Black Widow Collage Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Counterfeit Island Category:Reality TV Island Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Pepole who are girls Category:Poptropica Creators Category:Super Villain Island Category:Reality TV Island Contestants Category:Female Charcters Category:Female Characters Category:Female Poptropicans Category:Female Villain